


Бэтмен не против Супермэна

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), lintares



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, DC crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: - Bats, hold my roach.- You are fucking kidding me cunt... This is not a question, this is me cracking up.Тизер-иллюстрация к миди, который будет выложен позже— Бэтс, подержи мой косяк.— Ты, блядь, серьезно сейчас, сука... И это не вопрос, это ахуй.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Бэтмен не против Супермэна

**Author's Note:**

> \- Bats, hold my roach.  
> \- You are fucking kidding me cunt... This is not a question, this is me cracking up.
> 
> Тизер-иллюстрация к миди, который будет выложен позже
> 
> — Бэтс, подержи мой косяк.  
> — Ты, блядь, серьезно сейчас, сука... И это не вопрос, это ахуй.

**Author's Note:**

> More crazy crossovers for crossover's god  
> Больше упоротых кроссоверов богу кроссоверов


End file.
